


Roll the Die

by InOurStars



Category: The 100
Genre: Blow Jobs, Excitement, F/M, Lingerie, Massage, Public Hand Jobs, Risky, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, more tags to come, victoria secret - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InOurStars/pseuds/InOurStars
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy has had a plain relationship for a while, but things change when they decide to spice it up using a secret Santa gift.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

_I realized your relationship is plain, spice it up with this._

_\- Finn._

Bellamy and I look at each other, then at the dies in the box.

“The fuck head,” Bellamy murmurs. “No wonder why Maya was so angry when Finn got her for secret santa.”

“Relationship is plain?” I read the note again.

“I think I’m going to skip next year’s secret santa,” He continues to talk, but my mind was focused on the letter. What could have made Finn think that Bellamy and I’s relationship was plain? Who gives him the right to say that we need to _spice it up?_

“Clarke?” Bellamy places a hand on my arm, “are you okay?”

I blink fast and look at him, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You spaced out for a while,” He picks our plates up and places them in the sink. “You were in deep thought.” He rolls his sleeves up and begins washing the dishes.

“What does he mean by plain?” I ask in curiosity.

“Clarke,” He starts to scrub the plates, “it’s Finn. Everything that comes out of him is an insult.”

“Yeah, but,” I shrug and lower my voice, “what if he’s right?”

Bellamy shuts the water then turns to look at me, an offended expression plastered on his face. “What makes you say that?” He grabs a towel and wipes his hands.

“Come on, Bellamy.” I give him a stern look, “When was the last time you were, excited? When was the last time we did something risky? I mean, you gotta admit it. We work in the same building, and our offices are so close to each other, yet we haven’t done anything risky in a year.”

“We’ve been busy,” he crosses his arms and leans on the counter.

“But that doesn’t give us the right to not feel excited anymore!” I stand up and take the dices outside of it’s packaging.

He scoffs, “you’re actually going to use that? Finn Collins gifted that to me.”

“and it’ll make him angry if he fixes what he’s been trying to break for years,” I shrug.

He tilts his head then shrugs, “good point. Go ahead.”

I roll the first die, “Stroke.”

He smirks, “roll the next die.”

I roll the die and wait for it to stop, “Oh, Neck?”

“The build up was great,” he chuckles.

I look a way for a few seconds before noticing the monopoly box, “I have an idea.” I grab the monopoly box and take out the die before sitting on the living room floor.

“What are you doing?” He looks at me confused.

I take a piece of paper and pen and start writing number one to six, “We’ll use this as a location, one; in the bedroom, two; parking lot, three; elevator, four; beach, five; kitchen, six; restaurant.”

“You really are taking this seriously?” A sly smile appears on his face, “and about earlier, how about we get to roll the second die two to three more times?”

“And if the first is getting to repetitive, we can roll it too,” I bite my bottom lip.

“Whatever the hell you want,” he winks, “let’s try again?”

I nod and roll the monopoly die, “It’s a, one, bedroom.” He nods slowly, “Kiss, and thigh.” I look up at him as he stands and hold his hand out.

“What are you waiting for?” I take his hands, but before he walks away, he takes the second and third die and rolls them, “Lick, nipples.” He snickers, “you’re getting luck tonight.”

We walk into the room and he kisses my lips, as he places me down on the bed. He suddenly moves down to my thigh, rolling my dress up as he trails small kisses on the inside of my thigh.

Chills run through my spine as he sucks close, and licks higher into my thigh. “Bellamy,” I let out a breath as I open my legs slightly wider, “I feel like you’re letting yourself enjoy this before I do.”

“Mhm,” he mumbles in my thigh before moving up to my crease and kissing my lingerie. I slightly look down at him, as he moves up to my chest, sliding my sleeve down, exposing one of my tit. He slowly licks circles around as he uses his left hand to caress and squeeze the other.

I bite down on my tongue, refraining from making any loud noise as he sucks my nipple, the lightly bites the tip. “Bell,” I wrap my arms around his neck as he moves to the left tit, licking it. He then moves up to my neck, then my jaw, before finally placing his lips against mine.

“We don’t need the die to tell us to get naked?” He murmurs between breaths.

I shake my head, “No.”

He starts to unzip my dress as I unbutton his shirt. He flips us over, and I sit at the bottom of his stomach as I throw my dress over my head, dropping on the floor. He grins as he sees the sight of my bare chest, causing him to once again flip us over, me landing on my bag.

“I guess Finn did something right,” He says before digging deep into my neck. His right hand starts to travel from my boob, down to my stomach then between my legs. He rubs over the panties as he kisses my neck.

He then slides his hands into my panties, lightly rubbing and teasing the area. Before I knew it, he presses harder, “Bellamy.”

Shocked came through me as he slides a finger in, a series of moans leaving my mouth. He rubs my clit using his thumb before sliding another finger in.

I grab his hair pushing his head towards my chest as he pumps his fingers in and out of me, “Shit, Bellamy.” After a while he stops then comes back to kiss me on my lips while panting.

He move the hair out of my face, smiling at me.

It’s been a while since we were this spontaneous, so I took advantage of it. I push him on his back and quickly sit between his legs to unzip his pants.

“If I’m lucky, you’re lucky too.”


	2. Massaging at 6

I look at Bellamy as I contemplate on what just happened.

"It was your idea to spice things up," he says as he picks out a blazer.

I roll my eyes as I turn to our closet to choose the shoes I was going to wear, "Yeah, but I didn't think you'd roll a six this early into the game."

"and you gut lucky last time, and I get lucky tonight," he comes up to me and wraps his arms around me from the back, "if we don't get caught." He presses a quick kiss on my neck before leaving the room.

I was only wearing a Midi dress with a deep neckline, nothing under it but breast cups. So, I look at my dresser one more time deciding whether or not I should put a pair of panties on. It wasn't part of the game, but I wanted to tease Bellamy a little and surprise him before going into the restaurant.

"Hey, Bell?" I call out before leaving the room.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you don't want to give me a hint about what to wear?" I ask one more time before stepping out of the room, "I know you rolled a six, so you're using this time to take advantage of our Christmas Eve dinner with the others."

"Don't worry about it," he sits up from the sofa, "are you ready?"

I grab my purse in my room and stuff a pair of underwear, "Ready."

* * *

"Everyone's out tonight," I say as we sit in traffic, "Emori and Murphy said their ETA is 12 minutes. What's ours?"

Bellamy looks at the GPS, "seven minutes."

"Ok, so once we get there, we'll just be waiting on Murphy and Emori because the rest is there." I tell him as I look at the messages on the group chat, "Raven, Shaw, Jasper, Maya, Monty and Harper, and Ocatavia and Levitt can't come tonight because they're at Levitt's parents."

He nods then turns up the radio to give a little background noise, then he suddenly looks at me a smirks, "I can't wait."

"For what? To see them, or for what the die instructed?" I raise my eyebrow and give him a sly smile. He laughs and holds onto my hand, kissing it as we slowly move through the traffic.

"That's just foreplay," he says, squeezing my hand then resting his on my lap.

My mind instantly goes to the bareness under my dress, "It's a good thing it's traffic-"

Before I could finish my sentence Bellamy interjects, "We can go this way, through the back so we're at the restaurant." He turns to the left street then turns right into an alleyway, "I'm sure Luna will let us in through the back, she does own Polis and is good friends with us."

I try to hide my smile, knowing that he just missed his opportunity, "Sure." He parks the car at the back of Polis and unbuckles his seatbelt.

"Let's go." He says opening his door.

"Wait, Bellamy." He stops and looks at me as I crawl to his seat and lean close to his ear. I take his hand and brush his finger across my centre, "You missed your chance." I bite his earlobe and pull away, before climbing out of the car, purposely making my dress ride up to expose my ass. I hear him clear his throat as I shut my door, "Let's go, we're already late."

We walk towards the backdoor and I feel Bellamy walk very close to me, but before he could do anything, kicks the door wide open as she comes out holding two garbage bags. 

"Oh, hey guys," She greets while throwing the trash into the big bins, "Go straight in. Just leave the door open, I'll be out here for a while." She takes a cigarette out of her pocket.

"Thank you," I smile at her. 

Bellamy and enter through the back hallway, leading into the kitchen then into the main area.

"Finally!" Raven says as she sees us walk up the table, "It's so busy out."

"Yeah, that's why we went through the back," Bellamy sits down next to me in the private booth.

Shaw takes a drink and says, "It's a good thing we know Luna."

The group starts to converse, but my mind starts to concentrate on Bellamy's hand slowly sliding up my dress. I take a drink and bite my lip as he reaches my area, slowly feeling the slit.

"Oh no!" Harper shouts. Bellamy suddenly stops and presses against my part.

"What's wrong?" Maya asks.

Harper's jaw fell as she reads Emori's text, "There's an accident on the road, our ETA is now 45 minute, eat without us."

An 'oh's escapes from my lips, not because of the text but because of Bellamy's gently tapping then pressing down on my clit. "Uhm, that's sad."

"Eat without them?" Monty asks, looking at all of our faces. Bellamy takes his hands out, the corner of his mouth curving.

Bellamy takes out his phone, "I'll text Monty and Harper and ask them what they want."

"Great. I'm starving!" Jasper says as he grabs the menu from the centre of the table.

I grab a menu for myself, and as I skim through the dishes my phone vibrates. I take it out to see a text from Bellamy.

_Bellamy: Sorry to do this to you princess, but this is what I rolled. [image_00573]_

My face feels warmer as I look at the dies in the picture. _Massage, Dick._

_Clarke: If we get caught, it's on you._

_Bellamy: Raves and Shaw have been at it, way before we came, let's just say we're lucky this booth is dark and the excess table cloth is a lot._

I take a deep breath then kick him under the table, then I notice he didn’t wear a belt.

_Clarke: You planned this!_

"What did Emori and Murphy want?" Monty asks, catching us off guard.

"Uh, he hasn’t replied," Bellamy answers, giving them an awkward smile.

"Do you guys know what you want?" Maya adds, "Bellamy you can order for us, you have the best memory."

He gulps, "Yeah sure."

A few seconds later, Bellamy is leaning close to the table as he confirms everyone's order.

I use that moment to subtly unzip his pants. I take his groin in my hands and carefully caress it as he points at our orders.

"Wait Bellamy," Maya says, "can you change mine too spicy?" I slip my hands into his pants as I pretend to look over the menu.

"Mhm," Bellamy bites his bottom lips, "Does anyone want to change anything?" I interlock my fingers around his shaft as I massage in circles around his soft spot before squeezing it a little.

He opens his leg wider under the table and clears his throat, trying not to make any obvious movement. I take his manhood and begin to jack it up and down as I rub the tip with my thumb. His bring his legs together as he eyes batted. I smirk at him and take my hand out.

* * *

"Dinner was, great," Bellamy says from the bathroom. He had just finished showering after me, he said he would've joined but his Mom facetime called him before he could get in,

I was still in our closet looking for my Victoria Secret Secret Embroided Lace Robe to wear on top of my Strappy Teddy. "Yeah, which part?" I joke. As soon as I find the robe, I look at myself in the mirror. With the dim light in my room, you could just subtly see my nipples and vagina.

I hear him open the door and step out of the bathroom, "We need to shut these windows."

"Why?" I turn the lights off in the closet, "we're at the top floor of the city, it's not like anyone can see us."

He stands at the floor to ceiling windows with his towel wrapped around his waist, "Fair point," he shrugs.

I walk towards him, then from behind, I untie his tower and starts sliding my hand down his length. He suddenly grabs my hands, surprised by my touch. "The restaurant was just foreplay."

He turns around then looks at me, his hands travelling from my face down to the nipples then waist. I lean in close and place a kiss on his lips, the biting his lower lip. He opens his mouth then lifts me as I wrap my legs around his waist. Before I knew it we were on the bed.

Minutes ago I was looking for my robe, now he was taking them off of me.

I flip us over and sit on top of his waist. Then I kiss him again, but this time, I held onto his length, making it trace my inner thigh and stomach. I then move down and swirl his tip around my nipple, before licking it.

"Don't you think you've teased me for quite a while now?" He breathes deeply.

"Nope," I give it one more like until touching his frenulum against my nipple.

He groans, "Fuck, Clarke." I take his hard in my mouth then slowly suck it, until I was bobbing my head up and down.

The rest of the night was bewildering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so here's another chapter. I'm probably just going to write 4 more than I'm done lol. I hope you enjoy and feel free to comment (you can even comment suggestions for what you want the next roll to be).

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you like this!
> 
> It’s my first time publishing on this, so I’m still not too used to it. I hope you enjoy and will come back for more chapters :)


End file.
